


felannie drabble challenge collection!

by malevon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, chapters will be titled based on pairings and the like, the shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevon/pseuds/malevon
Summary: here's where i'll put the weekly drabble challenges as posted by the felannie discord server. characters and ratings will likely vary, but will stay relatively tame!week 1: hubert&claude || week 2: implied byleth/claude
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	1. week one: hubert & claude

**Author's Note:**

> my first challenge: write interactions for 2 characters who don't have supports. this was.....so very fun.

“Hey, Hubert!”

The man in question looks up from his food, the sound of his name rising above the din of the dining hall, the din that he had been so focused on, sifting through the conversations for any mention of anything he found important or simply interesting, until a certain Reigan had made it his prerogative to  _ sit. Across. From. Him. _

In his defense, Hubert thinks Claude is a masterful tactician. His work with poisons is impeccable, and his strategy often outmatches Hubert’s own. Above all this, however, Hubert simply finds him obnoxious.

His trays clacks down with a sound that seems far too loud to be justified, and Claude, ostentatiously, takes up as much room as he possibly can on his side of the table. Hubert glares at him from beneath his bangs, hoping that his gaze will be enough to scare him off or, at the very least, make him uncomfortable enough to tone himself down, but Hubert knows better.

“Weird to see you and not Edelgard, huh? Where’s the princess off to? Some important Empire business, I bet.”

Hubert bristles. Claude is much too perceptive for his own good. For not the first time, he thinks about a way to kill him that wouldn’t spark war between the Empire and the Alliance. 

“You’re particularly lacking in subtlety today, von Reigan,” Hubert speaks, his intonation drawling and barely making it across the table and to Claude’s ears. “Additionally, you would do well to refer to the princess as her full title.”

“Aw, come on, Hubes! We’re all classmates, right? We could stand to lower our walls, if only a little bit.” Claude takes a bite of his bread loaf, and the casual energy of the mere action makes Hubert furrow his brow even more than it already is. 

“Rich, coming from you. It’s funny that you think I am shallow enough to have missed your secrecy. Do not chide me for my walls when you have followed the same blueprints.”

Hubert grabs his tray and stands. He is done eating, and he is done talking with Claude von Reigan.

From behind him, he swears he hears the prince of the Alliance chide him for his being a “no-eyebrow-having snake”. He is  _ seething. _


	2. vague byleth/claude fe13 au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed last week due to school and mental health things, but im back! the prompt for this week was a general au prompt, so i chose fe13. enjoy!

Byleth doesn’t remember much of the dream she’s seen, but what she does remember goes like this:

Magic itches at her fingers, the remnants of a Thoron at her palms, and she stares at the hunched body of a cloaked figure dissipating into purple mist a ways away. She feels proud. Happy. Safe.

“Thanks to you, we carried the day,” says the companion next to her. He’s smiling. Looking at him makes her feel happy. Safe. 

And then there is a searing pain in her head, and she sees the world in inversion, in time with what she thinks is a heartbeat. There must be something going on, she thinks, because she sways, and is caught by her shoulders by her partner. He’s asking if she’s okay. Is she okay? She really doesn’t know, doesn’t remember—

A look of shock passes over the man’s face. Shock, and pain, and Byleth looks down and the Thoron in her hand has—

“This isn’t… your fault.”

No. _No, no, no._

“Promise me, you’ll escape from this place. Please. Go.”

The dream ends.

*

Byleth wakes up again, and the world around her is black, featureless, lonely. Sad. Unsafe. She takes a couple steps, the ground beneath her rippling as if she’s walking in a shallow puddle. Her chest feels hollow. The thought that maybe she isn’t going anywhere, her surroundings unchanging and unindictative of her progress, makes her… nervous, she thinks.

She blinks, and there is a towering stone seat before her; the sight makes her flinch initially, but the sight of the small, green-haired girl sitting in its lap and glaring her down with sharp eyes makes her step closer, curious. 

The girl leans forward on the throne before Byleth, waiting for her to get close enough as acceptable, and then she asks a question:

“Are you ready to try again?”

*

“What do you propose we do?”

“We can’t just leave a body in the middle of the field.”

“Maybe she’s not dead, though—”

“Claude, if you haven’t noticed, _she doesn’t have a pulse,_ so—”

“Whoa, wait—”

Byleth wakes up again.

The sun in her eyes is vicious, like staring directly at a Thoron. 

She blinks, twice, tries to make out the faces of the two people leaning over her; one is a young woman, with long pink pigtails that drape over her shoulders and into Byleth’s eyes; the other is a young man with tanned skin and tousled dark hair, both of which are looking at her with the utmost astonishment and surprise. 

She brings a hand to her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and groans, which seems to snap them out of their respective trances, bickering with each other once more. When Byleth refocuses, she finds a hand directly in front of her eyes, and a warm green gaze offering it to her.

She takes the young man’s hand, and he hauls her to her feet.

“There’s better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”


End file.
